Google Doodles of 2009
Compiled on this page are the Google special logos of 2009. January newyear09.gif|New Year's Day (1st) sk_euro09.gif|Slovakia Enters the Euro Zone (1st) (Slovakia) Google Elfstedentocht.gif|Elfstedentocht (2nd) (Netherlands) Google La Befana.gif|La Befana (6th) (Italy) Google Johann Philipp Reis' Birthday.gif|Johann Philipp Reis' Birthday (7th) (Germany) Doodle4Google Mexico Winner.gif|Doodle4Google Mexico Winner (7th) (Mexico) Doodle4Google Netherlands Winner.gif|Doodle4Google Netherlands Winner (15th) (Netherlands) Doodle4Google China Winner.gif|Doodle4Google China Winner (16th) (China) Google Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day 2009.gif|Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day (19th) (USA) Google Grandparent's Day.gif|Grandparent's Day (21st) (Poland) Google Australia Day 2009.gif|Australia Day (26th) (Australia) Google Chinese New Year 2009.gif|Chinese New Year (26th) (Selected countries) Google Jackson Pollock's Birthday.gif|Jackson Pollock's Birthday (28th) Google Theodor Heuss' Birthday.gif|Theodor Heuss' Birthday (31st) (Germany) February Google Alpine Skiing World Cup 2009.gif|Alpine Skiing World Cup 2009 (2nd) (France) Google Božena Němcová's Birthday.gif|Google Božena Němcová's Birthday (4th) (Czech Republic) Google Lantern Festival.gif|Lantern Festival (9th) (China) Google Israeli Election Day.gif|Israeli Election Day (10th) (Israel) Google Tadataka Ino's Birthday.gif|Tadataka Ino's Birthday (11th) (Japan) Google Charles Darwin's Birthday.gif|Charles Darwin's Birthday (12th) Google Unix Time 1234567890.gif|Unix Time 1234567890 (14th) (Selected countries) Google Valentine's Day 2009.gif|Valentine's Day (14th) (Selected countries) Google Valentine's Day (USA).gif|Valentine's Day (14th) (USA) Google Brazilian Carnival 2009.gif|Brazilian Carnival (21st) (Brazil) Google Men's Day.gif|Men's Day (23rd) (Russia) Google National Artist of Thailand.gif|National Artist of Thailand (24th) (Thailand) March Google Vasaloppet.gif|Vasaloppet (1st) (Sweden) Google St. David's Day 2009.gif|St. David's Day (1st) (UK) Google Dr. Seuss' Birthday.gif|Dr. Seuss' Birthday (2nd) Google Hinamatsuri.gif|Hinamatsuri (3rd) (Japan) Google International Women's Day 2009.gif|International Women's Day (8th) (Selected countries) Google Giovanni Schiaparelli's Birthday.gif|Giovanni Schiaparelli's Birthday (14th) Doodle4Google Ireland Winner - St. Patrick's Day.gif|Doodle4Google Ireland Winner: St. Patrick's Day (17th) (Selected countries) Google Persian New Year 2009.gif|Persian New Year (20th) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Spring 2009.gif|First Day of Spring (20th) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Autumn.gif|First Day of Autumn (20th) (Selected countries) Google Sabiha Gökçen's Birthday.gif|Sabiha Gökçen's Birthday (22nd) (Turkey) April Gogol09.gif|200th Anniversary of Gogol (1st) (Selected countries) Doodle4Google Egypt Winner - My Egypt.gif|Doodle4Google Egypt Winner: My Egypt (3rd) (Egypt) Google Songkran Festival 2009.gif|Songkran Festival (13th) (Thailand) Google Mimar Sinan's Birthday.gif|Mimar Sinan's Birthday (15th) (Turkey) Google Christiaan Huygens' Birthday.gif|Christiaan Huygens' Birthday (16th) (Netherlands) Google Zu Chongzhi's Birthday.gif|Zu Chongzhi's Birthday (20th) (China) Google Kartini Day.gif|Kartini Day (21st) (Indonesia) Earth Day 2009.gif|Earth Day (22nd) Google Children's Day 2009.gif|Children's Day (23rd) (Turkey) Google St. George's Day 2009.gif|St. George's Day (23rd) (UK) Google Girl's Day 2009.gif|Girl's Day (23rd) (Germany) Google Tomitaro Makino's Birthday.gif|Tomitaro Makino's Birthday (24th) (Japan) Google ANZAC Day (Australia).gif|ANZAC Day (25th) (Australia) Google ANZAC Day (New Zealand).gif|ANZAC Day (25th) (New Zealand) Google Samuel Morse's Birthday.gif|Samuel Morse's Birthday (27th) May Google Children's Day (Mexico).gif|Children's Day (1st) (Mexico) Google 250th Anniversary of Kew Gardens.gif|250th Anniversary of Kew Gardens (5th) (UK) Google Anniversary of Alexander Popov's Invention of the Radio.gif|Anniversary of Alexander Popov's Invention of the Radio (7th) (Russia, Ukraine, Belarus) Google Rabindranath Tagore's Birthday.gif|Rabindranath Tagore's Birthday (7th) (India) Google 100th Giro d'Italia.gif|100th Giro d'Italia (8th) (Italy) Google Mother's Day 2009.gif|Mother's Day (10th) (Selected countries) Google Norway's National Day.gif|Norway's National Day (16th) (Norway) Google Scientists Unveil Fossil of Darwinius Masillae.gif|Scientists Unveil Fossil of Darwinius Masillae (20th) (Selected countries) Doodle4Google USA Winner.gif|Doodle4Google USA Winner (21st) (USA) Google Mary Cassatt's Birthday.gif|Mary Cassatt's Birthday (22nd) Google Chen Jingrun's Birthday.gif|Chen Jingrun's Birthday (22nd) (China) Google 60th Anniversary of Constitution of Federal Republic of Germany.gif|60th Anniversary of Constitution of Federal Republic of Germany (23rd) (Germany) Google Jordan's National Day.gif|Jordan's National Day (25th) (Jordan) Google UEFA Champions League Finale.gif|UEFA Champions League Finale (27th) (Selected countries) Google Dragon Boat Festival 2009.gif|Dragon Boat Festival (28th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) Google 150th Anniversary of Big Ben.gif|150th Anniversary of Big Ben (31st) (UK) June Google 150th anniversary of Yokohama Port Opening.gif|150th anniversary of Yokohama Port Opening (2nd) (Japan) Google Denmark's National Day.gif|Denmark's National Day (5th) (Denmark) Google 25th Anniversary of Tetris.gif|25th Anniversary of Tetris (6th) (Selected countries) Google Sweden's National Day.gif|Sweden's National Day (6th) (Sweden) Google Alexander Pushkin's Birthday.gif|Alexander Pushkin's Birthday (6th) (Russia) Google Anniversary of the Philippine Declaration of Independence.gif|Anniversary of the Philippine Declaration of Independence (12th) (Philippines) Google Birthday of Igor Stravinsky.gif|Birthday of Igor Stravinsky (17th) Google Opening of the Acropolis Museum.gif|Opening of the Acropolis Museum (20th) (Greece) Father's Day 2009.gif|Father's Day (21st) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Summer 2009.gif|First Day of Summer (21st) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Winter.gif|First Day of Winter (21st) (Selected countries) Google Seven Sleepers Day.gif|Seven Sleepers Day (27th) (Germany) July Google First Day of Summer (Israel).gif|First Day of Summer (1st) (Israel) Google Ramón Gómez de la Serna's Birthday.gif|Ramón Gómez de la Serna's Birthday (3rd) (Spain) July4th09.gif|Independence Day (4th) (USA) Google Anniversary of the Miracle of Berne.gif|Anniversary of the Miracle of Berne (4th) (Germany) Google Venezuelan Independence Day.gif|Venezuelan Independence Day (5th) (Venezuela) Google Mexican Federal Elections.gif|Mexican Federal Elections (5th) (Mexico) Google Algerian Independence Day.gif|Algerian Independence Day (5th) (Algeria) Google Lithuanian Statehood Day.gif|Lithuanian Statehood Day (6th) (Lithuania) Google Tanabata Lover's Holiday.gif|Tanabata Lover's Holiday (7th) (Japan) Google Anniversary of the Publication of Pinocchio.gif|Anniversary of the Publication of Pinocchio (7th) (Italy) Argentina09.gif|Argentinean Independence Day (9th) (Argentina) Google Birthday of Nikola Tesla.gif|Birthday of Nikola Tesla (10th) Google Birthday of Pablo Neruda.gif|Birthday of Pablo Neruda (12th) (Selected countries) Google Bastille Day 2009.gif|Bastille Day (14th) (France) Google 40th Anniversary of the Moon Landing.gif|40th Anniversary of the Moon Landing (20th) (Selected countries) Google Colombian Independence Day.gif|Colombian Independence Day (20th) (Colombia) Google Solar Eclipse.gif|Solar Eclipse (22nd) (Selected countries) Google Comic-Con 2009.gif|Comic-Con 2009 (23rd) (USA) Google Children's Day (Mexico).gif|National Children's Day (23rd) (Indonesia) August Google Swiss National Day 2009.gif|Swiss National Day (1st) (Switzerland) Google Ilya Repin's Birthday.gif|Ilya Repin's Birthday (5th) (Russia, Ukraine, Belarus) Independence day 2009.gif|Bolivian Independence Day (6th) (Bolivia) Google Singapore National Day.gif|Singapore National Day (9th) (Singapore) Google Perseid Meteor Shower.gif|Perseid Meteor Shower (12th) Google Hans Christian Ørsted's Birthday.gif|Hans Christian Ørsted's Birthday (14th) Google Korean Independence Day 2009.gif|Korean Independence Day (15th) (South Korea) Google Indonesian Independence Day.gif|Indonesian Independence Day (17th) (Indonesia) Google 400th Anniversary of Galileo's First Telescope.gif|400th Anniversary of Galileo's First Telescope (25th) Google Qi Xi.gif|Qi Xi (26th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) Google Battle of Flowers in Laredo.gif|Battle of Flowers in Laredo (28th) (Spain) Google Michael Jackson's Birthday.gif|Michael Jackson's Birthday (29th) (Selected countries) Japanese Election 2009.gif|Japanese Elections (30th) (Japan) Google Malaysian Independence Day.gif|Malaysian Independence Day (31st) (Malaysia) September Google Vietnam National Day.gif|Vietnam National Day (2nd) (Vietnam) Google Anniversary of Doraemon.gif|Anniversary of Doraemon (3rd) (Japan) Google Unexplained Phenomenon.gif|H.G. Wells: Unexplained Phenomenon (5th) (Selected countries) Google Brazilian Independence Day 2009.gif|Brazilian Independence Day (7th) (Brazil) Google 09.09.09 09.09.09.gif|09/09/09 09:09:09 (9th) (USA) Google Ivan Kostoylevsky's Birthday.gif|Ivan Kostoylevsky's Birthday (9th) (Ukraine) Google First Day of School.gif|First Day of School (11th) (Greece) Google Crop Circles.gif|H.G. Wells: Crop Circles (15th) (Selected countries) Google Mexican Independence Day 2009.gif|Mexican Independence Day (16th) (Mexico) Google Oktoberfest.gif|Oktoberfest (19th) (Germany) Google H.G. Wells' Birthday.gif|H.G. Wells' Birthday (21st) (Selected countries) Independence day 2009.gif|Belize Independence Day (21st) (Belize) Google Saudi Arabia's National Day.gif|Saudi Arabia's National Day (23rd) (Saudi Arabia) 11th birthday.gif|Google's 11th Birthday (27th) Google German Federal Elections.gif|German Federal Elections (27th) (Germany) Google Confucius' Birthday.gif|Confucius' Birthday (28th) (Selected countries) October chinanatlday60.gif|China's National Day (1st) (China) Google Mahatma Gandhi's Birthday.gif|Mahatma Gandhi's Birthday (2nd) (Selected countries) Google Brazil Wins 2016 Olympics.gif|Brazil Wins 2016 Olympics (2nd) (Brazil) Doodle4Google Germany Winner 2009.gif|Doodle4Google Germany Winner (3rd) (Germany) Google Mid-Autumn Festival 2009.gif|Mid-Autumn Festival (3rd) (China, Hong Kong, Singapore, Taiwan) Google Korean Thanksgiving.gif|Korean Thanksgiving (3rd) (Korea) Google Moon Viewing Day.gif|Moon Viewing Day (3rd) (Japan) Google Anniversary of the Invention of the Bar Code.gif|Anniversary of the Invention of the Bar Code (7th) Google Hangul Proclamation Day 2009.gif|Hangul Proclamation Day (9th) (Korea) Google Giuseppe Verdi's Birthday.gif|Giuseppe Verdi's Birthday (10th) (Italy) Google Canadian Thanksgiving 2009.gif|Canadian Thanksgiving (12th) (Canada) Google 150 Years Since Multatuli.gif|150 Years Since Multatuli (13th) (Netherlands) Google Teacher's Day 2009.gif|Teacher's Day (14th) (Poland) Google Mikhail Lermontov's Birthday.gif|Mikhail Lermontov's Birthday (15th) (Russia) Google Rampo Edogawa's Birthday.gif|Rampo Edogawa's Birthday (21st) (Japan) Google Mei Lanfang's Birthday.gif|Mei Lanfang's Birthday (22nd) (China) Google Austrian National Day.gif|Austrian National Day (26th) (Austria) Google Asterix Comic's 50th Anniversary.gif|Asterix Comic's 50th Anniversary (29th) (Selected countries) Google Turkish National Day.gif|Turkish National Day (29th) (Turkey) Google Halloween - Part 1.gif|Halloween: Part 1 (31st) (Selected countries) Google Halloween - Part 2.gif|Halloween: Part 2 (31st) (Selected countries) Google Halloween - Part 3.gif|Halloween: Part 3 (31st) (Selected countries) Google Halloween - Part 4.gif|Halloween: Part 4 (31st) (Selected countries) November Google Day of the Dead 2009.gif|Day of the Dead (2nd) (Mexico) Google Loy Krathong.gif|Loy Krathong (2nd) (Thailand) Google Melbourne Cup 2009.gif|Melbourne Cup (3rd) (Australia) Google 20th Anniversary of the Wallace and Gromit.gif|20th Anniversary of the Wallace and Gromit (4th) (Selected countries) Google Sesame Street - Big Bird.jpg|Sesame Street: Big Bird (4th) (Selected countries) Google Sesame Street - Abelardo Montoya.jpg|Sesame Street: Abelardo Montoya (4th) (Mexico) Google Sesame Street - Kami.jpg|Sesame Street: Kami (4th) (South Africa) Google Sesame Street - Ieniemienie.jpg|Sesame Street: Ieniemienie (4th) (Netherlands, Belgium) Google Sesame Street - Boombah and Chamki.jpg|Sesame Street: Boombah and Chamki (4th) (India) Google Sesame Street - Abigail.jpg|Sesame Street: Abigail (4th) (Israel) Google Sesame Street - Cookie Monster.jpg|Sesame Street: Cookie Monster (5th) (Selected countries) Google Sesame Street - Bert and Ernie.jpg|Sesame Street: Bert and Ernie (6th) (Selected countries) Google Sesame Street - Oscar.jpg|Sesame Street: Oscar (7th) (Selected countries) Google Sesame Street - Elmo.jpg|Sesame Street: Elmo (8th) (Selected countries) Google Sesame Street - Count von Count.jpg|Sesame Street: Count von Count (9th) (Selected countries) Google 20th Anniversary of the Fall of the Berlin Wall.gif|20th Anniversary of the Fall of the Berlin Wall (9th) (Germany) Google Sesame Street - Ensemble.jpg|Sesame Street: Ensemble (10th) (Selected countries) Google Veteran's Day 2009.gif|Veteran's Day (11th) (USA) Google Remembrance Day 2009.gif|Remembrance Day (11th) (UK) Google Polish Independence Day 2009.gif|Polish Independence Day (11th) (Poland) Google NASA Finds Water on the Moon.gif|NASA Finds Water on the Moon (13th) Doodle4Google India Winner - My India.gif|Doodle4Google India Winner: My India (14th) (India) Google Isamu Noguchi's Birthday.gif|Isamu Noguchi's Birthday (17th) (Japan) Google Father Frost's Birthday.gif|Father Frost's Birthday (18th) (Russia) Google Teacher's Day 2009.gif|National Teacher's Day (20th) (Vietnam) Google 50th Anniversary of Sandmännchen.jpg|50th Anniversary of Sandmännchen (22nd) (Germany) Google Thanksgiving Peanuts logo.gif|Thanksgiving (26th) (USA) Google St. Andrew's Day 2009.gif|St. Andrew's Day (30th) (UK) December Ecsegar09.gif|E.C. Segar's Birthday (8th) Dec 11, 2009 Nageeb Fahouz's Birthday - (Egypt).jpg|Nageeb Fahouz's Birthday (11th) (Egypt) Category:Google